The Master Team
by Harper's Eloquence
Summary: Team Rocket is on their way to gaining ultimate power, and Ash and Paul must defeat them. But will their love end up defeating them first? Comashipping, action-adventure fic. Rated M for language, violence, and smut.


The Master Team

_Chapter One/Preview_

_**Here's the deal. I have this new idea for a Comashipping story that's going to have a lot of action and coolness and drama and sweet coma moments (not with people who are **_**in **_**comas, well, actually... that's not a bad idea!), but I need **_**your **_**help to make it work. This is a preview of chapter one: team rocket's plan. Your job is to review and tell me what I need to do to make this better. Also, PLEASE leave me ideas for the title of this fic. You will be credited and everything, but I REALLY don't wanna call it "The Master Team". So, hopefully, you guys have some good ideas for a comashipping action fic title. Thanks so much!**_

_**~Nat **_

_**P.S. This fic is rated M for violence and smut. **_

_**P.P.S. It takes places right after Ash gets home from Sinnoh. Ash turns 15 in chapter two, Paul is 16 years old. **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: {Team Rocket's Plan}<em>

"Excellent, so, we can begin putting our master plan into motion shortly then?" A tall man in an orange suit purred devilishly. Sitting on his lap was another purring creature: an elegant persian, enjoying the touch of her master's cold fingertips.

"Yes sir," Replied a young woman dressed in a small, black uniform. The only thing distinct about it was the large red "R" on the front of her belly shirt, and the two red stripes on her short, cuffed sleeve, indicating her importance. "First, we must capture Target A so we can transport it back to Team Rocket's laboratory. We have isolated it's location and we are ready to move in. One of our new camouflaged air ships will be heading to Lake Valor early tomorrow morning and is estimated to arrive at the destination at about 500 hours, sir."

"Yes, that's perfect. Our plan is working perfectly." The man in the orange suit gave an evil smirk to the girl, who returned it with a smile just as sinister. As he sat upon his throne at his large wooden desk, he looked over a room full of workers peering into brightly lit screens. Some were pinpointing the distance between Lake Valor and the area in which "Target A" would be acquired. Others were having video chats with correspondents on the Team Rocket launch pad, asking questions about the preparation of the ship. And some were restlessly typing in codes on to green and black displays, hacking into security networks and shutting down other computer systems in the area around the lake.

"Keep working!" The young woman shouted, spinning around to survey the action as well, "We need to have all of the Officer Jennys in the entire Sinnoh region offline by tomorrow, and we _can't _mess up. Failure is _not _an option."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom! I'm hooome!" Ash Ketchum called happily, running up to his house just in time for his mother to open the front door and engulf him in a hug.<p>

"Oh Ash! I missed you so much, my sweet little baby boy!" Delia cried, squishing her now 14 year old son into her chest. He was most definitely not a baby boy any longer, though. He had grown taller and had gained some muscle from traveling so much. His voice cracked less, but was still rather high pitched. And his shiny black hair had grown out, becoming a little less than chin length and brush-able, instead of that crazy mess he used to have on his head. But despite all his growth, he still retained his big brown eyes, chubby cheeks, and sweet baby face.

"_Mom!_" Ash yelled out. "Stop *cough* ch-choking me *gasp* _please_!"

"Pika- *cough*-chu!" Pikachu agreed, also trapped in Delia's hug.

"Oops," She giggled. "Sorry boys, you know how much Mommy _loves _her babies! I just get so carried away with you two sometimes! Oh, they just grow up so fast..." Ash laughed, then walked past his mother to head inside the house. He and Pikachu greeted Mr. Mime, then Ash headed into the kitchen to fix Pikachu and his other pokemon a snack.

"Come on out you guys!" Ash shouted happily, releasing all of his pokemon right outside the kitchen in his backyard. Out popped Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, and Gible. Pikachu happily hopped off his master's shoulder and joined them, forming Ash's Sinnoh team that got him into the final two in the Sinnoh league, and helped him defeat Paul.

'_Paul,' _Ash thought, _'Why do I always come back to that name?' _Frustrated, Ash told everyone that Pikachu was in charge and headed back into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. He quickly changed out of his street clothes and into a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt, then stepped up his ladder and into his bed. He sighed as he lied down on his back, groaning as his head hit the pillow. _''What is _with _all these weird thoughts going on in my head? Why can't I get him out of my mind?' _It was true. Ever since Ash and Paul had reconciled at the end of the Sinnoh League, the mysterious boy had been on the brain. In fact, now that Ash thought about it, as soon as he _met _Paul, he was really always at the back of his mind. All throughout the Sinnoh region, he was constantly thinking _'I wonder if Paul has any new pokemon...' _or _'I can't wait to see Paul again so we can battle!' _At first, Ash wasn't phased. These were natural boy thoughts after all, right? Every kid had a rival that they wanted to beat. So what if Ash thought about Paul a lot? It was just their intense rivalry getting to him, wasn't it?

Ash moaned in distress at his failure to get some rest. He couldn't stop tossing and turning, thinking about _him. _Giving in to his last resort, he swung down from his bunk and headed towards his backpack in the corner. Then he zipped it open and stuck his hand in, feeling around before hitting a small metal object and hearing it's familiar "cluh-pink" when he grabbed it in his fist. When he took his arm out of his bag and opened his palm, there was the soothe bell. The same one he had earned after winning the Hearthome City Tag Battle Contest... _'with Paul...'. _

"Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about him!" Ash nearly screamed, thumping his foot into the floor. He huffed angrily as he climbed back into bed and under his covers. But when he rang the bell, he immediately felt... Calmer. Quieter. At peace. Dizzier? Suddenly, everything was blacking out, and Ash felt his body become weak until he could no longer feel a thing.

_...zzz..._

"Hey Ash," A soothing, familiar voice whispered to me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw I was at... some sort of hot spring.

'_I guess I passed out from the steam,' _I thought, trying to remember when exactly I'd _gone _to a hotspring. I remembered that one run by Dawn's friend, but I hadn't been there for ages!

"C'mere Ash, come sit with me." I turned as I heard the voice again and saw _him. _He was lying on his side on a rock, smirking at me. All he was wearing was a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and I could see purple hairs sticking out from the top, where he had tied it up so lazily it looked ready to slip right off. His muscles appeared to be throbbing through the layer of fog in the air. I couldn't help but moan at the sight of him. He was so sexy...

"What're you waiting for?" Paul asked me again. I quickly snapped out of my reverie, blushing as I waded over to the other side of the small pool. Just as I was about to get up on the rock, Paul pushed my head back down and I landed right below him in the water. Then, he kept his hand there, making me flinch, and started running his fingers through my hair. "You look so pretty this way, with your hair grown out long. Almost like a girl."

"Uhh, t-thank you," I stuttered. He continued to stroke me, moaning as he cupped one of my soft, pudgy cheeks and rubbed it gently.

"And you're skin is so soft, like a baby's." As Paul continued massaging me, he moved his hands lower. First to my chin, wiping some water from it, then to my neck and down to my collarbone. He rubbed the protruding cartilage for a while, slowly running his long, delicate fingers across it. Eventually, he moved on, and reached down to cup my right pectoral. I gasped at his touch as he clenched his fingers around my nipple and began to rub it rhythmically. I let out a tiny mewl as he reached his other hand over to my left peck and began messaging it as well. I was fully content with him sitting above me, running his firm hands along my soft body, but of course, being Paul, he had to take it one step further.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of cloth falling to the rocks and forming a small pile. Then, I felt water droplets spray my back as two feet slowly dipped into the water. Followed by two legs, a torso, two arms, and an incredibly handsome face. "Don't be afraid to make noise," He whispered seductively into my ear, wrapping his long arms around my waist and pulling me into him. "No one else can hear us. It's just you and me alone." I flinched as I felt something very long and thick hardening and poking the small of my back. Paul started rubbing his growing cock against me, spreading his legs so that they were encasing mine in a cocoon. I let out a big moan, blushing when I realized how loud I had been. But Paul seemed to take that as a sign to continue, and suddenly I felt his hands moving lower. First, he ran them down my legs and caressed my inner thighs. My own cock throbbed and hardened at the touch, and I let out another cry of ecstasy as he moved closer to my groin. Next, his fingers gripped delicately at my balls. He rolled them around in his hands and poked a finger or two into my hole, preparing me. Finally, it was time. He snaked his hand around my penis, which was now completely erect and driving me insane. I whimpered and whined as he teased me, starting to rub the head and then moving back down to my thighs in a flash, leaving me helpless and in need of his touch. I couldn't even help myself, seeing as he had removed one of his arms from in between my legs to keep my own hands off my dick. I gasped for breaths as he finally took the thing in his hand, massaging gently. His fingers rubbed back and fourth in different spots, then they joined together and pumped me rapidly before going back to the slow and steady caressing. I could hardly contain my moans and my thrashing as I neared my release. I could feel warm precum leaking from me before Paul flicked it off the head with his thumb. That was the last straw.

"Paul, I'm gonna cum!" I cried, throwing my head back in complete lust as I came into the water. I panted heavily afterwards, rubbing my hair into the crook of his neck. But all of a sudden, that feeling of his body around me faded away and I was alone again. Cold, and by myself in complete darkness.

_...zzz..._

"Agh!" Ash screamed, sitting straight up in bed. He looked around the room and groaned, annoyed to see himself back in the real world again. You see, this was what Ash was so concerned about. Recently, images of Paul had been showing up more often, and he and Ash had been in some rather strange predicaments with each other. But what did this mean for the raven haired trainer? _'What could these feelings possibly have to do with Paul?' _Ash sighed, confused as ever, before pulling up the covers, only to find _one _part of his dream was still real.

* * *

><p>"Dammit," Ash cursed as he stubbed his toe on the washing machine. He could hardly believe it. 10 o'clock at night and he needed to wash his sheets. <em>Perfect. <em>After awaking from his "special dream", Ash had found several things. First was a thick wad of cum on his blanket. The second was the fact that he had slept for _way _longer than he thought he had. Outside his bedroom window, stars were shining and he could see the moon! So he checked his clock and sure enough, it was already 9:45 PM. And thirdly, Ash had missed dinner. He groaned for the millionth time that night as he felt something sticky on his foot while exiting his room. And sure enough, right at his door, his mother had placed a plate of who knows what for him to eat. But for once, Ash was too exhausted and stressed to care. He just figured that if he got the munchies in the middle of the night, he could snack.

But when he went downstairs, he was too distracted to eat anything. So then he tried watching some tv. However, he was still too caught-up in his wet dream and what it meant.

'_Am I, in love with him?' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's chapter one. Tell me what you think! Was the smut too soon. Maybe a little bit, but it was just a dream, and Ash needed to have it, otherwise he wouldn't seem as awkward and thick-headed like he usually is. I just needed him to be confused and sexually frustrated, that's all. Plus, you got some almost PWP right there. Anyways, tell me if I should keep going. If so, I'll get on chapter two ASAP. Ash has a birthday party in it!<strong>_

_**-Nat ^_^**_


End file.
